The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run is an upcoming 2020 American live-action/computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. Directed by former series writer Tim Hill, who wrote the screenplay with Michael Kvamme, Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, it is the first SpongeBob SquarePants movie to be fully animated in stylized CG instead of the regular traditional 2D animation. Storyline Plot After SpongeBob's beloved pet snail Gary is snail-napped, he and Patrick embark on an epic adventure to The Lost City of Atlantic City to bring Gary home. Genres * Animation * Adventure * Comedy * Family Motion Picture Rating * PG (USA) Cast and Crew Director * Tim Hill Writing Credits * Tim Hill (screenplay) * Tim Hill (story by) and * Jonathan Aibel (story by) and * Glenn Berger (story by) * Stephen Hillenburg (characters) Cast * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants (voice) * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star (voice) * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward (voice) * Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs (voice) * Mr. Lawrence - Plankton (voice) * Jill Talley - Karen (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks (voice) * Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff (voice) * Lori Alan - Pearl (voice) * Snoop Dogg - Himself * Keanu Reeves - Sage * Awkwafina (voice) Producers * Steven J. Boyd (co-producer) * Chantal Feghali (executive producer) * Ryan Harris (producer) * Stephen Hillenburg (executive producer) * Chris Viscardi (SVP of production) Details Countries * South Korea * USA Language * English Release Dates * May 20, 2020 (France) * May 21, 2020 (Greece) * May 22, 2020 (Canada) * May 22, 2020 (UK) * May 22, 2020 (Indonesia) * May 22, 2020 (Iceland) * May 22, 2020 (Italy) * May 22, 2020 (Turkey) * May 22, 2020 (USA) * May 22, 2020 (U.S. Virgin Islands) * May 27, 2020 (Netherlands) * May 28, 2020 (Argentina) * May 28, 2020 (Portugal) * May 28, 2020 (Singapore) * May 29, 2020 (Bulgaria) * June 3, 2020 (Sweden) * June 4, 2020 (Spain) * June 4, 2020 (Russia) * June 4, 2020 (Ukraine) * June 11, 2020 (Hungary) * June 12, 2020 (Latvia) * June 12, 2020 (Norway) * June 12, 2020 (Vietnam) * July 9, 2020 (Australia) * July 18, 2020 (Japan) * July 23, 2020 (Hong Kong) * August 6, 2020 (Germany) * August 7, 2020 (Lithuania) * November 21, 2020 (Uruguay) * December 1, 2020 (Brazil) Trailer Release Date * November 14, 2019 Also Known As * SpongeBob SquarePants 3 (working title) * The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (working title) Company Credits Production Companies * Paramount Animation (presents) * Nickelodeon Movies (presents) * Nickelodeon Animation Studios * United Plankton Pictures Distributors * Paramount Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) * Central Partnership (2020) (Russia) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (France) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) Special Effects * Mikros Image (CG animation by) * Industrial Light and Magic (visual effects and animation by) * Method Studios (visual effects and animation by) * Moving Picture Company (visual effects and postvisualisation) * Mr. X (visual effects by) * Base FX (visual effects by) * The Third Floor (previsualization) * Unit Eleven Digital Production Services (previsualization) * Stereo D (3D conversion) * Double Negative (3D conversion) Technical Specs Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is Nickelodeon Movies' first animated film of the 2020s. * This is Keanu Reeves' second animated film, after Toy Story 4 (2019). * This is Awkwafina's third theatrically released animated film, after Storks (2016) and The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019). * This is the first Paramount Animation film of the 2020s to be produced at 1.85:1. * This is the first Nickelodeon Movies animated film of the 2020s to be produced at 1.85:1. Category:Films